Prayer of Thanks
by Insanetrouble
Summary: Ziva invites everyone to a friend's farmhouse for a christmas party of sorts, and there she presents them with the best christmas present they could have ever hoped for.


**Okay, I have no idea where this came from! Give me a shout and tell me if it's terrible! Merry Christmas everyone! X**

"_Oh I wish it could be christmas, every da-aay" _Abby sang along as she drove in her hearse. She loved christmas! She pulled up outside McGee's place, saw him standing outside.

"Timmy!" He ran over through the snow and got in, grinning as he did so.

"Remind me why I let you drive?" he said cheekily, resulting in a hit on the arm.

"Because it was either me or Gibbs."

"Ahh." They drove away, Abby chatting happily and singing along to the music. Once they pulled off the motorway, though, McGee started with the directions. Soon, they were driving along a windy country road.

"Aw man, why does it have to be dark?" moaned McGee. No sooner had he spoken, a farm house, decorated brightly with lights came into view, and outside it Ziva's and Gibbs' cars sat, the former covered in a thick layer of snow. As they pulled up alongside Gibb's Ducky's Morgan came trundling up behind them, and in the seats they could see Palmer and Ducky, both looking very cold.

"Evening all." Called Ducky as he got out, followed by Jimmy.

"Merry Christmas Ducky!" McGee and Abby said at the same time. The door opened to reveal Ziva, looking casual in jeans and a jumper.

"Merry Christmas!" she shouted as the snow began to come down harder. They bundled inside to find Gibbs and Tony already by the fire.

"Hey Guys!" grinned Abby as she launched herself at them.

"Wow, Ziva. This place is nice! Whose is it?" asked McGee as he looked around.

"A friends'." Grinned Ziva as she disappeared into what McGee assumed was the kitchen. They sat around and chatted for a while, with Ziva floating in and out sporadically.

"Dinner's ready!" called Ziva. They piled into the kitchen and sat down as Ziva poured drinks.

"Merry Christmas!" she grinned, sitting down and holding her glass out. They clinked and drank, before Tony broke the brief silence.

"Ziva… why is there an extra seat set?"

Ziva smiled mysteriously, beginning to put dishes onto the table. Overhead, they could hear floorboards creek.

"Is there someone else here?" asked Ducky as they all looked up. Ziva finished with the table, and quickly exited, telling them to wait where they were. All of a sudden they heard two sets of feet come running down the stairs, although only Ziva entered the dinning room. She stood by the door, hands behind her back.

"OK… so I'll admit I had an ulterior motive for inviting you here tonight. Actually, it was not even my idea. And anything I say is not going to make a lot of sense, so I will just say I hope you like your present. Merry Christmas." She stepped to the side, turning and looking expectantly at the door. They waited, and silence reigned as a brunette figure stepped into the doorway.

"Hey guys." Said Caitlin Todd.

Abby reacted first, standing up slowly, and touching her face as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming, before engulfing her in a hug. Tony came next, picking Kate up and spinning her around, laughing. Ducky followed, and even McGee. Ziva grin grew, but she froze when Kate stood nervously in front of Gibbs.

"How?" he said, expression unreadable.

"Short version? Ari staked a claim to me, and under Israeli law that meant Eli David had claim to me when he died. He faked my death, took me to Israel. Ziva found me, brought me back, and nursed me back to health."

"You knew she wasn't dead? For how long?" said Abby, turning on her heel and glaring at Ziva, who didn't back down under her gaze.

"Since before Somalia. When I was found, I thought you'd dismiss what I was saying as attention seeking, plus Kate did not want you to know until she was healthy again."

"Why didn't you come to us straight away?" Gibbs was angry, and Ziva immediately went to stand next to Kate, pulling her slightly behind her body.

"Do not be angry with her Gibbs. She has been through a lot, and does not need your disapproval."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, and at her protective stance. Most of all he looked at Kate trembling figure, how she clutched at Ziva's hand and didn't argue when Ziva pushed her back. How the fear was evident in her eyes, even as she didn't back down.

He nodded, and pulled them both into a hug. Abby joined in, as did the others. Ziva caught Kate's ayes, and gently squeezed her hand as she winked. Kate's smile grew, and as they sat down to dinner, she couldn't help sending a silent prayer of thanks for her first christmas with her family.


End file.
